Valerie Rose
Description Full Name: Valerie Rose Blanchard Nicknames: Val Date of Birth: Around August Age: 26 Race: Human Gender: Female Hair: Brown Skin: Fairly white Eyes: Blue Height: 1.70m Weight: 60 kg Biography Place of residence: Formerly Heine, she's moving to GriTorian's house in the Dark Elven Village after the marriage. Place of Birth: Talking Island Religion/Philosophy: Pagan, formerly a member of the Cult of the Rising Sun, a witch coven attached to the Church of Einhasad. She's a witch that follows her own principles and ideas, even if they go against the rules of the church. Hence why she's called a warlock Occupation: Warlock Group/Guild affiliation: Echoes of Darnkess Guild Rank: Secondary Member Enemies: The Cult of the Rising Sun, the coven where she was born into and passed a good deal of her life with. Likes: Felines, magic, witchcraft. Favorite Foods: Chocolate and fish. Favorite Drinks: Plain water. Favorite Colors: Red and black. Weapons of Choice: Anything that hurts, currently wields a +4 Great Sword Dislikes: Religious hypocrites, priests. Hobbies: Fishing. Physical Features: She's a young woman, green eyes, brown hair with red streaks, delicate face traits that sometimes betray her fiery personality. Special Abilities: She's a summoner, she can summon feline magical entities to aid her in combat or in any other situation. She also communicates with any type of feline animal, basically "undestanding" the sounds they make and using telepathy. It works only with felines. She is also able to tap into some of the feline traits when battling, due to a spell she cast on herself. In those situations, her green eyes turn into cat-like eyes. She also deals mainly with four spiritual entities that are summoned in the form of cats: Kieran (Mew the Cat): Valerie's personal guardian, he's also her fishing companion. He's the one that gives her advice and guides her through her life journeys. Seth (Kat the Cat): Her first companion, he's able to recharge her mental energy. Flynn (Kai the Cat): Her battle companion, Flynn's fierce in battle and has no fear of charging against enemies. He's the one that helps Valerie in her hunts. Amelie (Feline Queen): The only female amongst the entities, she is the one Valerie turns to when she needs a "female friend" to talk to. She's almost like a mother figure to Valerie. She's married to Karl, the Feline King. Karl (Feline King): The highest in ranks from all her summoned entities, he rarely makes himself seen. He is the leader of all the summoned spirits that Valerie is in contact with, and he's got the final word on any of the decisions the other entities might make. He's also directly connected to Valerie's birth and adoption procedures. His wife is Amelie, the Feline Queen. Positive Personality Traits: Strong, self-sufficient. Negative Personality Traits: Tends to be a little selfish sometimes, and doesn't seem to care much about the rest of the people, unless is someone she is friends with or has high regards of. Misc. Quirks: She often seems to be talking to "herself". But in fact, she's talking to one of the many magical entities she is constantly in contact with. History: Valerie's origins are unknown. She was adopted by a Sorcerer back when she was a baby, since her real parents just left her on the couple's front porch with a red rose attached to the basket. Hence her middle name "Rose". She had a rather happy childhood, her adopted parents loved her and she grew up to be a happy child, until her innate abilities started showing up. She found herself communicating with the family's cat and being able to understand it. From then on, her mother started teaching her the basics of witchcraft, in which she quickly proved to be quite gifted. In a short period of time, she was already able to perform ritual magic and cast spells. From her teenage years on, she started receiving the visits of special magical entities, that came to her to aid her, or to guide her. She was, after a short while, able to summon them to her whenever she wanted. They are her constant companions and are the source of her physical power. Her magical abilities are quite extensive for her young age. She never had any limitations on her magic, according to her, whatever needs to be done, shall be done, no matter the consequences. That sort of behavior made her break the rules in the eyes of the Church, and so she was named a Warlock, ie, a witch that betrayed the rules of her religion. That particular fact happened after she cast a spell on herself, to enhance her human senses into feline-like senses when in combat, which was viewed as an act of personal gain and selfishness. To this day, whenever she's in combat, her eyes turn into cat-like eyes, for that reason, she always wears a mask when in combat. She met with the Dark Elf#Shillien Elder named Kiltain during one of her attempts to escape getting caught by those sent by her Church. He sheltered her from them and vowed to protect her, as "If Shilen put you in my path, it means I am supposed to guard you", according to his own words. The two of them began a deep friendship, and Kiltain became Valerie's only "family, and he saw her as a sister as well. He was the only important person in her life until she met GriTorian. She recently got married to GriTorian, a Dark Elven bladedancer she befriended while trying to escape one of the attacks on her by the Cult of the Rising Sun. He saved her life, and the two of them became friends. GriTorian then offered to marry her, which would allow her to finally remove herself from the Cult of the Rising Sun ranks, by being married to someone belonging to a different race and religion, therefore removing the bounty on her head. After some pondering, she agreed to his offer, and the two of them got married. She is now going to live with him in his house in the Dark Elven Village. Category: Characters